ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Shae Hutchins
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:55, March 7, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Outgoing, loving and generous. She is sort of exuberant and alarming is a manic pixie kind of way. She is a fantastic person who will scoop you up, tell you to sit with her and then give you some of whatever she has. She is a lioness who reciprocates the kind of unconditional love she expects from others. Cunning, impulsive and sneaky. She is all daring and nerve, however she is not the typical beautiful brilliant mind, she sometimes fails to immediately grasp things that are clearly explained to her. She makes up for it with stealth and a bubbly innocence that some people refuse to question. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Her goal in life is to be successful. She is not sure what that means yet, thus far it is doing something she thinks is easy. She wants to be a singer or model. Maybe an actress? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? With friends. They have almost always been there, even though there is a group of them each of them are her constant. They keep her grounded when she is willing to run off the edge of a cliff to prove she can walk on air. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'iPod ' -- One of few No-maj treasures #'Make-up' -- Eye shadow or lip gloss at the least #'Locket' -- It has mom and dad in it #'Running shoes' -- For running #'Her wand' -- Magic 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Nothing, she is not trying to upset the balance. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Wampus, because her friends are there. Thunderbird maybe Horned Serpent. Not Pukwudgie, not really sure she fits anywhere. She is combative so Wampus? The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) She is super friendly, it can get annoying to the people that lover her the most. If they are possessive they resent her time spent with strangers. She has an altruistic streak she likes to keep under wraps despite failing miserably, she thinks kindness is seen as weakness. She is the type to give a person the shirt off her back, as liable to kiss you as she is to punch you. She like to mess with people likes the most, from the people she loves to the people she might like-like. She is has a core group who can do no wrong, if harm comes to them her claws come out. She is a beast, but she is the best in the west, she does not play around she has been hurt. She tries not to let things get physical, but she will pounce and go snake style to choke someone out. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Shae is the middle daughter in a family of five children. She is rather lucky despite what some might think as she was born falling between an older brother and sister, while also being just before another brother and sister. She was often able to get away with things by pretending she had no idea who had done it, even when or if she did know. When she was not the culprit of household troubles she often blackmailed her siblings. She was sly enough to make them believe they had done something she did. Although she was unaware of the ability she has for quite sometime. She is a Seer, she can see a short time into the future. It is also what made it so easy for her to convince people, mainly her siblings, of things that were not true. She gets migraines, and loses moments in time which tend to coincide with some sort of memory that she knows does not belong to her. She see through someone else's eyes which feels to her like a vivid dream. The first time she mentioned it to either of her parents they laughed it off. She was born in Hawaii, on the Marine Corps Base Hawaii. She is one of those babies that was born in the car. Luckily her mother had already had two children, she knew exactly what to expect went she went into labor with Shae. Her mother has always sort of thought of her as a rather attention-seeking personality type. Her father sees it as lively, enthusiastic. They knew about a lot of the tricks she pulled on her brothers and sisters because they had been the same way when they were her young. Her childhood was filled with gatherings. Her mother's family is where witchcraft came from. A few of her siblings have weak dalliance with access to their magic, it would hardly count unless something goes inexplicably right or wrong for one of them. Shae on the other hand has full-blown magical powers in addition to her ability to see into the future. She was nine years old when she used magic for the first time, she charmed one of her planes to fly around her room while being turned off. Their was a little fight between her parents over where she would be when she was not attending Ilvermorny. Her mother did not actually want her to at the school. It was a selfish thing, she had never gotten to go that far from her family, she was jealous. Her father was able to find a way to talk his wife through it, she relented, Shae was able to start school which would become some much needed structure in the future of an otherwise untrained Seer ill-equipped to wield her own magical powers. She could have become a nuisance for all the wrong reasons. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Seer (I have a stupid plot line where she finds out) 6) What year is your character in? Fifth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 10/1 '- i really need a sig'